Him or Her ?
by iOnlyWatchTheStars
Summary: "SHE'S THE ONE" was the first title. sorry if I changed it. : Yoruichi and Urahara were dating for a year, and Yoruichi seems to dislike it. Can Soifon be a better lover than Kisuke Urahara? or will Urahara change for the better? mostly YoruSoi ! ! :D
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1 - Visiting_

_[Yoruichi POV]_

_I was walking towards Urahara's room. Me and Urahara were in a relationship for a year, and somehow I dont seem to like it. Urahara has been rejecting all my requests, like if I wanted to eat out in a pizza place, Urahara would be so lazy and just ask if we could eat in the shop instead, which made me really annoyed._

_I knocked on the door and went inside, not caring whether he allows me in or not. I was in a pouted face. I saw his face, it was a face who didn't care if I was sad or not. "So whats up, Yoru-chan?" he asked smiling, which disgusted me. "Nothing, I plan on going to soul society" I sighed, sitting down and scratching my head. "Again? You just went there last week" He frowned. But yes, I went there last week to help Soifon with her paperwork and training.. its better than staying here in this antique shop for the rest of my life, even Jinta left to soul society with Ururu. Im guessing they ran away together.. they are such a good couple._

"_Um yeah, gonna help out Soifon." I practically smiled "but Ill be alone here," he said putting his fan in front of his annoying face."but…" He sighed "Sorry, I wont let you" he demanded "WHAT? I decide what I want to do, not you!, and anyways you have Tessai here with you!" I said as Tessai gave a salute to us, which I returned and I went back to yelling at Urahara Kisuke. _

"_Im your boyfriend. I CAN decide what you will do" he hissed back with his eyes covered by his hat. _

"_Uggh, you know what! Im gonna go to SOUL SOCIETY today! And not TOMORROW!" I yelled, slamming the door and went outside of the shop _

_I was about to head out but I waited for a few minutes, thinking that Kisuke might come back for me, but.. No. He didn't . I immediately opened the gate to Soul Society and went inside_

_I was already near the end of the passageway. Once the door was opened I saw a figure, waiting outside. _

_That figure belonged to Soifon._

"_Yoruichi-sama!" Soifon waved her hand to me. "Soifon?" I asked "Yes, Yoruichi-sama" she replied, bowing to me._

"_whaat are you doing here? I never told you to wait for me here" I sighed as a small blush went on my cheek. _

"_I know. But I chose to come for you" she smirked._

"_Well, thanks little bee" I smiled_

"_Plea-se Y-Yoruichi-sama, my name is Soifon … not little bee" she said, her pale face becoming a red tomato. She was so cute and hot when she blushes like that. Its so adorable. I laughed, which made her blush even more._

"_but little bee is a more suitable name than Soifon." I winked which made her blush more than ever! "So, what can I help you with, Soifon?" I asked, trying to start a conversation._

"_Is it alright if you help me with my paperwork?" she asked, becoming pale. "Paperwork? Are you kidding me? I can help your subordinates train" I smirked, trying to not get the paperwork job._

"_but that's my duty, and if I leave you to train with them, I bet your gonna go easy on them and NOT be strict to them" she confirmed, _

"_aww come on, Soifon! I even cancelled a date with Kisuke to help you here!" I lied, thinking she'd fall for it. I really didn't have a date with Kisuke today, and Im glad about that._

"_y-you did that? Just to help me o-out?" she blushed. _

"_YUP!" I replied _

"_is it alright with you? I mean, cancelling a date with your boyfriend must be sad" she said, pouting… feeling responsible, which made me guilty_

"_y-yeah! Of course its FINE! Kisuke was busy doing experiments anyways" I said, rubbing her head and grinning_

"_If.. you say soo…" she stuttered. I also noticed that she had bruises on her arms._

"_What happened to your arm?" I asked, worried_

"_Hmm? Nothing really…" she said, softly_

"_Wait a second… don't tell me…" _

_She looked away_

"_I knew it! You practiced Shunko too much didn't you?" I asked her madly._

_No answer, I sighed and grabbed her by the arm, she gasped softly in pain_

"_This is…" I observed her arm, it was bad._

"_Rest." I said, her face was in shock_

"_REST? I cannot! I have a lot of paperwork to do! And I have to train my subordinates!" she said_

"_well, I'll do it" I said, staring and glaring at her_

"_but… Yoruichi-sama.." she softly said_

"_No buts! Now lets go to your room! And let you get some rest" I stammered, almost dragging her there._

_[SOIFON's OFFICE]_

_I opened the door and went in with Soifon_

"_Ok… you res—" before I could finish, I caught Soifon already in her desk, signing papers._

"_HEY!" I yelled, as I marched to her_

"_Sorry Yoruichi-sama, I __**cant**__ rest" she said continuing her work_

_I grabbed the pen from her. "Your gonna rest! Your so tired that your hand writing even sucks!" I confirmed, she pouted._

_I sighed and carried her baby style. She blushed_

"_Yoruichi-sama?" she asked, becoming so red_

_I brought her to her bed. "I'll do the paper work! You rest!" I explained_

"_bu-" I covered her mouth. _

"_LESS TALK MORE REST!" I pointed at her_

"_O-okay ." she managed to say and closed her eyes._

_[Few hours later]_

_I was half done with the paperwork. Can you believe it? Its been almost 3 hours and I only finished half of them! I grunted, _

_I stared at Soifon who was napping. She shivered._

"_She must feel cold" I thought to myself, as I stood up and went to her._

_I got the blanket and placed it on top of her, I moved some of her hair away from her face… her so cute face._

"_Heheheh… aren't you a cutie" I smirked and looked at her even closer, I leaned close to her mouth, feeling her breath._

_I was about to kiss her, but I suddenly realized what I was about to do to her. I immediately backed away from her and fell down,._

_I was red… I blushed hard.. I couldn't believe what I was just about to do…. To my little bee…_

_**~END OF CHAPTER 1~**_

_A/N : Chapter 2 will be out soon…. Enough… :))) Sorry to uraharaXyoruichi fans.. I just really want to bring the ohhs! Hahaha. Please review :D and sorry if its short._


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 _

_I stormed out of the room, leaned on a wall and slid down._

"_Did I just try to kiss Soifon?" I asked myself, losing the blush and concentrating on the situation._

_Suddenly Omaeda, Soifon's lieutenant came to me._

"_HHHHMMM? OH! ITTS YORUICHI-SAN!" he said aloud._

"_please no honorifics, just call me Yoruichi" I smiled _

"_OK. WHATS UP YORUICHI?" he asked, eating his sandwich. It was kinda disappointing that he didn't hesitate on calling me 'Yoruichi' I would have teased him if he disagreed to call me that._

"_Nothing really, just wanted to sit down and think" I smirked_

"_THINK OF WHAT?" _

"_stuff" I said_

"_OH. ANYWAYS, DIDYA SEE MY CAPTAIN?" he asked_

"_she's in her room, napping" I answered as I stood up and walked away_

"_NAPPING? HOW UNUSUAL. I NEVER KNEW THE CAPTAIN SLEEPS!" he said, shocked_

_I stopped and looked at him from behind "Of course she sleeps! She's a living bein ya know!" I smugged_

"_Hmm? OF COURSE SHE'S A LIVING BEING. ITS JUST THAT, SHE ONLY SLEEPS ABOUT TWO TIMES A WEEK YA KNOW!" he said, disrespectfully_

"_Are you this disrespectful?" I asked him_

"_YES I AM! BUT NOT WITH TAICHOU. SHE'S GONNA KILL ME IF I DON'T RESPECT HER" he said, as a sweat drop came down his face_

"_anyways, how is it even possible that she only sleeps two times a week?" I asked, laughing_

"_ITS NO JOKE MAM! I mean, ofcourse she sleeps everyday.. but for like only 4-5 hours then goes to work right away!" he said, his voice becoming softer_

"_4-5 hours isn't that bad" I said,_

"_well If you say so…" he sighed and walked away_

"_wait a second… are you worried about your captain?" I snickered, knowing that he hates her_

"_COURSE I AM! I mean, sure she may be very mean and annoying sometimes but she can also be awesome! Like making sure our squad is the best out of all squads and showing us her cool karate moves" he said, posing.. which made me laugh a bit._

_I smiled "heh, she is a sweetheart when you get to know her!" I said, _

"_not technically a 'sweetheart' but a good person… yes I think so" he said, nodding to himself and left_

_I laughed. He was a very strange guy._

_I scratched my head and went the opposite way. I stopped when I heard someone call my name_

_I looked back and saw Soifon walking towards me.. looking a bit annoyed_

"_Had a nice nap, little bee?" I asked smiling_

"_Yes…" she said_

"_Why do you looked so pissed?" I asked_

"_Im very greatful you wanted to help me and all, im just saying that you should have done your work well" she sighed_

"_what do you mean 'do your work well' ?" I asked, confused. "I did all the paperwork did I not?" I asked again_

"_No.. you didn't do __**ANY **__of the paperwork at all." She said _

"_huh? Whats that suppose to mean?"_

"_Its means this." Soifon held up a few papers infront of my face. I looked at it, and my eyes widened . The paper that I have been signing for 3 hours were REQUESTS to Soifon for training and dating._

"_The onse that you signed were mail from different reapers who wanted me to help them train or date them" she sighed crumpling all the paper and throwing them to trash can near her. "Such nonsense" she said softly_

_I couldn't help but laugh.. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" _

"_what so funny?" she pouted_

"_The training requests aren't funny but… DATE REQUESTS? I never knew you were that popular" I smirked_

"_Im not. It must be the onmitsukudo outfit that attracts them. Not me." She said, looking away_

" _that doesn't even mean anything! They didn't ask you out just to see the outfit SOIFON!" I laughed harder by her reason_

"…_." No reply, just a tomato face Soifon._

"_alright, alright sorry! Ill stop laughing now." I said, moving a tear away from my eye_

"_now that I rested and not even half of my work is done…" _

"_hehehehe" I scratched my head_

_She sighed and went closer to me._

"_Next Time… before you do my paperwork.. ask me if what your signing is the correct one." She confirmed and I nodded. She then walked a few step backwards, looked to her left … blushing then asked me "What were you trying to do, after you placed a blanket on me.." _

_I was silent, then my eyes widened "Y-You were awake?" I asked, a small tiny blush appeared on my cheeks_

"_Yes… Yoruichi-sama….." _

_[FLASHBACK… SOIFON's POV]_

_I was sleeping… but then I suddenly woke up once I felt something warm. I opened my eyes a bit, and saw Yoruichi-sama in front of my face, with her eyes closed_

'_Y-Yoruichi-sama?' I thought to myself._

_I felt her cold breath which made me shiver_

_I closed my eyes, thinking its just a dream but then I heard something. _

_I opened my eyes and Yoruichi-sama wasn't so close to me anymore. I sighed in relief_

_I was about to get up, but Yoruichi-sama stood up first, running towards the door. Slamming the door._

'_Then it wasn't a dream..' I thought to myself_

_I blushed so hard and shaked my head. "No. Yoruichi-sama would never do such a thing." I said to myself as I stood up removing the blush and went to my desk._

"_My paperwork… its.. its not even signed." I said, my jaw almost dropping. I found another pack of paper signed. I took it and read it._

"… _she signed the wrong one" I sulked_

_[BACK TO THE PRESENT… YORURICHI's POINT OF VIEW]_

"_What were you trying to do, after you placed a blanket on me.." Soifon asked, blushing._

_I was silent, then my eyes widened "Y-You were awake?" I asked, a small tiny blush appeared on my cheeks_

"_Yes… Yoruichi-sama….." _

_I was frozen. I never knew she was awake. _

"_I was… ummm, well…" I had to think of a reason.. fast_

"…_." She was still silent waiting for an answer_

"_I smelled perfume" I said, keeping my cool_

"_p-perfume?" she asked_

"_yup. It smelled good so I sniffed you for a few seconds" I smirked, acting innocent_

"_ohh.. ok, I didn't know you noticed the perfume" she sighed_

"_huh?"_

"_Matsumoto spilled a bottle of perfume on me by accident, I tried removing the scent but I could still smell it. I was embarrassed going to my squad smelling like a girly girl. But to my surprise no one really noticed" she explained_

"_is that so? well I noticed." I smiled , happy that the excuse I made was working_

"_yes, it seems your cat instincts are really affecting you" she said, grinning_

"_umm yeah! Anyways, Ill go train your subordinates" I said, leaving_

"_wh-what? But I thought you were gonna do the paperwork"_

"_NAHH! You do it!" I waved and shunpo-ed away_

'_That was too close.' I thought to myself ._

"_YORU-SAN!" someone screamed to me._

_I looked back to see Urahara_

_I stopped and asked him "What are you doing here,Kisuke?" _

"_Im here to pick you up. Where do you wanna go?" he asked _

"_HAH?" I was confused_

"_wanna eat out?"_

"_umm… sorry, Im gonna train Soifon's students today" _

"_oh? Then Ill help you" he said, grabbing my hand and walking towards the training field_

_My heart was thumping and aching at the same time._

"_Why?" I asked on our way there._

"_hmmm?"_

"_why do you act different now"_

"_because I wanna be with you"_

"_what? I don't get you Kisuke."_

"_Forgive my actions. I promise to be a better boyfriend" _

"_HAH? Your confusing me"_

_He laughed._

"_Can we start over?" he asked "I know your not satisfied with our relationship"_

"_Im not. So what?"_

"_I wanna start over" _

"…"

"_leets just train students first" he said _

_**~ END OF CHAPTER 2~**_

_A/N: Im changing the title to "Him or Her?" instead of "She's The One" its gonna be different now.. goodluck to Yoruichi! :)) forgive me for the sudden change of title and summary. Review please. And sorry if short again…_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Kisuke... what is the meaning of this?"

"Lets just Train Soifon's subordinates ok? then ill explain everything"

"... have it your way" I looked away, didnt even care.

[Training Field]

When we arrived, the reapers were just sitting down chatting to each other.

"Well.. I was expecting a respectful greeting" Kisuke said, scratching his head

"Well.. yeah, i was expecting a more formal greeting too" I agreed

Suddenly a pack of Onmitsukudo people appeared out of nowhere and bowed to me and Kisuke

"Good Afternoon, Yoruichi-sama, and comrade" a girl with dark blue hair said

"Afternoon!" the rest said

"Umm.. hello, your name?" I asked the short blue haired girl

She blushed. "S-Shuuri, mam!" she said,

"Hey there Shuuri and company" I smirked

They all stayed silent

"Soifon-sama told me that you would be the one training us for today!" Shuuri said in a soldier way

"Yup, oh! this is Kisuke Urahara he'll be joining us today" I pointed to Kisuke and I noticed Shuuri glared at him

"... is something the matter, Shuuri-chan?" Kisuke asked, also noticing the glare.

"please address me as SHUURI... not Shuuri-chan" Shuuri murmured

"oh ummm ok. so umm is anything the matter, Shuuri?" he asked again

"Well, from my intel... Soifon-sama would hate it if she were to find you here in the 2nd division squad" she said,

"is that so? but i thought Soi-chan doesnt hate me anymore" Kisuke said

Shuuri shivered and grabbed Kisuke by the colar

"How dare you call Soifon-sama, SOI-CHAN? No wonder she hates you" Shuuri yelled at him

"Umm.. Shuuri please let go of Kisuke" I lied, I actually enjoy Kisuke being strangled like that.. serves him right.

Shuuri looked at me and obeyed.. in fact, she kind of reminds me Soifon when she wsa young.

I smirked "So... Shuuri, are those people sitting down not part of the onmitskudo?" I asked

"Yes, Yoruichi-sama, they are just low class reapers of the 2nd squad, most of them act like Omaeda-fu-fu-fuku-fuktai...chou" she shivered when she pronounced Omaeda's name.

"Dont like the vice-captain,huh Shuuri-chan?" I asked, she blushed when I called her Shuuri-chan

"of course! He is an imbecile, he only become vice-captain because of his money!" Shuuri frowned

"Soifon-sama should have chose me instead of that imbecile" she muttered

"Hahaha" I smiled

She looked at me "umm, what shall you teach us this afternoon, Yoruichi-sama?" she asked

"Well,, Kisuke why not train those low class reapers and ill train these high class ones!"

"huh? but why will I-" Kisuke saw Shuuri glare at him

"uff.f.. f-fine" He said, as he stood up and went to the other side

"umm Yoruichi-sama,,,"

"hmm?"

"Why are you and that imbecile dating?"

"ohh, well... its a long story . not too long but, its best to train for now." I said, as I patted her head

She smiled and muttered.. "... I wish Soifon-sama could do this to me too..." she looked down

I smirked "Soifon's just tired, I bet your skills are amazing, so if you show those awesome skills of yours Im sure she'll pat you in the head as well"

She looked at me and smiled "thank you, Yoruichi-sama"

"No Problem. Ok! all of you come with me! were gonna train in another field" I said as I waved

"HAI!" they said as they left with me.

[Few hours later]

"Come on Shuuri! your the last one standing, try to at least wound me!" I shouted

The others were already down except for Shuuri, but she was beaten very badly

"huff...huff.." Shuuri glared at me

"Soi...Fon...sama..." she murmured

She looked down then quickly shunpo-ed to my back trying to kick me in the face

I easily dodged it and grabbed her foot and threw her to the other side

She did a backhand spring then shunpo-ed to my front , trying to punch me in the face

I grabbed her hand and stopped her from doing any other sudden movements

"Why do you always try to punch or kick me in the face? why not the stomach or arm?" I asked

"huff... huff... because... if I injure you in the face, you will have less time to recover" she said

"not really" I replied

"what?"

I punched her in the face, but not to hard, then I let go of her.

She covered her mouth , cause of pain then I attempted to punch her in the face again, this time harder but she dodged it easily and shunpo-ed a few steps away from me

I shunpo-ed to her side and kicked her in the legs which made her fall

She looked up and saw my fist infront of her face

"See? I punched you in the face and you dodged my next attack, but when I kicked you in the legs, you fell and werent able to dodge my next attack... So I ask, which was harder to recover from? the punching of the face or the kicking on the legs?" I asked trying to teach her something

"...*cough* l-legs, mam!" she said feeling ashamed and beaten

I smirked "good! now you know! but then, it doesnt mean you'll try aming for the legs from now on, you first have to find the weakness of your enemy" I explained a bit more

"Hai, Yoruichi-sama"

I stood up and reached a helping hand to her

She grabbed it then found an opening an kicked me in the stomach

"Kuhh...!"

She smirked "guess your weakness is that you show so much mercy to your enemies"

I grinned "That really isnt my weakness, its just that I thought the battle was done!"

"Soifon-sama told me that the battle isnt done unless the enemy is dead" she said

"Heh, she told you that?"

"Yes." she then bowed to me

"Thank you for training us today, Yoruichi-sama!"

"Sure, and please call me Yoruichi" I smiled

"huh? no! i cannot, any friend of Soifon-sama must be addressed nicely" she blushed

"hehehe, your so alike" I smirked

"huh?"

"Nothing" I said, and all of them bowed to me and left

Suddenly Kisuke came to me

"Yoru-chan! lets go to the real world and eat!" he said, pulling my hand

"eh? wait Kisuke!"

"what now?"

"you see.. I plan on staying here for the night" I smiled

"what? why?"

"no reason! I wanna spend time with Soifon and Shuuri"

"but you just met Shuuri. and you can always visit Soifon anytime ."

"and that time is now, sorry Kisuke!" I said as I left leaving an annoyed Kisuke alone

[2nd squad barracks]

I walked towards Soifon's room

"SOIFON!" I shouted happily

She yawned "Y-Yoruichi-sama?"

"Heheh, so you were napping and not doing paperwork huh?" I smirked as I saw a drool on her face

She blushed "Um- I ... " she sighed

"I was tired." she admitted

"Of course your tired! Anyways, your subordinate Shuuri is a very amazing person"

"Shuuri? the girl in the onmitskudo?" she asked

"yup! you should make her a seated officer" I smiled

"hmm... we'll see about that" she sighed

"she highly respects you ya know! she even got mad at Kisuke for coming here"

"Urahara was here?" she asked, pissed

"uh... yeah, haha" I scratched my head

"anyways Yoruichi-sama, are you leaving soon?" she asked

"nahh! I plan on staying for a bit"

"r-really?"

"yeah! better than staying with that lazy bum" I sighed

"you mean Urahara?"

"Huh? oh did I say that out loud? haha, but yeah, he is a lazy bum"

"why not break up with him?"

"iunno, he's becoming a bit responsible"

Soifon frowned

I smirked "you jealous, little bee?"

She blushed so hard

"Wh-What? O-Of course not! I-Im NOT!" she looked away

"come on! I wont be mad" I said as I put my arm around her neck

I love teasing Soifon, its just soo fun !

"b-bbutt Imm not, Yoruichi-sama!" she blushed even more

"Heheheh" I smirked

I stared at her, I smiled

"Ne, Soifon! wanna go to the hot springs-"

I was interrupted with an annoying boyfriend who will become an ex-boyfriend

"HEY Yoru-chan! Soi-chan!"

"Ki-isuke,,," I sighed, annoyed... pissed..

'

"What are you doing here, Urahara? and please address me as Soifon-taichou"

"Hmmm? well, I wanna stay for the night here as well!"

"Kisuke, me and Soifon were just heading to the hot springs and take a bath"

"You are?" he asked

"WE are?" Soifon jolted

"Course you are!" I smiled as I pulled Soifon and quickly ran to the hot springs

"Tsk..." I heard Urahara say

[HOT SPRINGS]

I opened the door leading to the springs and saw that Soifon was already there

I yawned "Ahh... this is good"

"Yoruichi-sama..."

"Yeah?"

"Why are you treating me like this?"

"Why? You dont like me spending time with you?"

She blushed "Wh-What? Of- Of Course I enjoy this! It.. Its Just that! "

"just what?"

"you arent happy with URAHARA."

"actually Soifon... Im NOT. Im planning to break up with him"

"why? and why tell me?" she asked, a bit happy with what I said

"hmm? dunno, I feel relaxed when I talk with you! thats all!" I smirked

"Arent you happy Im gonna break up with him?" I added

"What? umm ... uhh! I..."

"Haha, calm down Little Bee!" I laughed

"Y-Yoruichi-sama..."

"yeah?"

"If your not interested with Urahara now... then who?" she asked, looking away, hiding the blush

"umm well... no one really, guess i have no interest in anyone yet" I said

Soifon bit her tongue. stood up and started walking away

"Soifon?"

"Yoruichi-sama... the bed you'll be sleeping on is at the 3rd wing of the right from my room" she said, and left

"..."

~ END OF CHAPTER 3 ~

A/N : please review. :) sorry if some of you wont like. :D


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

[Soifon's POV]

I headed towards my room

I saw Urahara up ahead

"oh! hey Soi-chan ! ho-"

"Outta my way Urahara" I said as I passed him with an irritated look

"uhhh... okay?" he said

I entered my room and slammed the door shut

"Tsk... "

'why do I even bother? I mean... I only admire Yoruichi-sama... as... if...I have any feelings for her.. wait..do I?'

I always admired Yoruichi-sama... I devoted my life to her.

But the past few days, After she returned, after we reunited,

Ive been acting as If Im not admiring her... but im... in..

in.. lo..lov...

love with her?

I shook my head

No! that cant be, we are girls!

And anyways she's with Urahara

but then, she's planning to break up with him

I thought deeper

I sighed.. I shouldnt have run out like that.

I slapped myself in the face and muttered

I bet Yoruichi-sama is weirded out by my actions

I blushed and just went to my bed, put a pillow on top of my head and slept.

[Yoruichi POV]

I stared at the steam coming out from the water

Images of what just happened a while ago, came running through my head

"Soifon..."

Suddenly I heard a knock on the door

I turned to look if it was Soifon

I frowned

"Ohh... its you Kisuke"

"Hey Yoru-chan!"

I sighed, I didnt care if he saw me naked

Heck! I dont care if anyone saw me naked at all, as long as I can tease them

but in this situation, I dont feel like teasing Kisuke as all

"What do you want Kisuke?"

"Umm well, were are you sleeping?"

"_Some whheere... over the rainbooww ~~ _"

I chanted,

"uhh... Yoru-chan?"

I was pissed

"Say, Kisuke... do you really like me?"

"Hnn? Of course I do! Why do you ask? and anyways isnt it the other way around" he said tipping his hat down, covering his eyes and showing his smirk

"...! " I stayed silent

"You know I always liked you, Yoruichi"

"No. I didnt know. Wanna know why?"

"..."

"Because you only think of yourself."

"huh? how?"

"Why wont you let me eat out? why wont you let me visit Soifon? why wont you want to have more time with me instead of staying with your stupid research"

"... then maybe I didnt like you that much before, but now.. after you left, i guess I started to feel more for you" he said

"that doesnt even make sense"

"Yoruichi... I wont give up on you."

"you and your confusing statements"

"I know you now develope feelings for someone else"

"... no... i dont..."

"tsk.. im not that stupid Yoruichi"

I clenched my fist and threw the bar of soap on Kisuke's face

"Kuhh!"

I shunpo-ed to his left

"you ... you.. keep out of my life. We... We are over"

I said to his left ear, then left

"Over huh? ... Im still not giving up on you, Yoruichi" I heard him say

'then dont... but you'll never make me fall for you again..' I said to myself

I went to the room Soifon mentioned where I'll be sleeping

I opened the door and put some night clothes on me and jumped to my bed

I looked up to the ceiling

"Hmmm... who did Kisuke mean by 'for someone else' "

Suddenly an image of Soifon came to my face

"... could I?..."

I turned to my left and looked at the walls

I smiled "AT least I broke up with that loozer"

I smirked

"Now that , that problem is done... I have to solve the last one"

I closed my eyes and slept

I dreamed of the younger days with Soifon

_"Yoruichi-sama! Please train me today!"_

_"Huh?"_

_"I wanna become stronger! So that I can protect you!"_

_"but Soifon... your already good as you are"_

_"But I want to be stronger than I was a minute ago!"_

_"Sigh... why do you want to protect me so badly? I can protect myself you know!"_

_"But... even if you are this strong! I will still protect you!"_

_"... heh... fine, i have nothing bettter to do" _

_"th-thank you , yoruichi-sama!"_

_Soifon bowed and I smirked we soon head to the training field_

_[MINUTES LATER]_

_"Okay, opening!"_

_Soifon yelled as she tried to kick me in the face_

_I smirked and grabbed her foot_

_"Kuhh!"_

_"That all?"_

_"Not yet!"_

_Soifon attempted to kick me in the face again using her other leg_

_I grabbed it._

_Then she bend both of her legs, catching my neck and twirled her legs so that I would land on the floor and she would be on top of me... locking my arms and legs._

_I grinned_

_"Not bad!"_

_"Huf...huff... Thank you Yoruichi-sama!" _

_I then put my arms around her neck, breaking her lock_

_"So... what now, Soifon?" I asked smirking_

_She blushed..._

_"Y-Yoruichi-sama!"_

_"Surely this isnt were we end our trainin is it?"_

_"Wh...whhhaaa?"" she then almost fainted_

_"Haha... just kidding!" I said with a small blush in my cheek_

_"ssigh... plea-please Y-Yoruichi-sama... dont.. do this again.." she said looking away... with such a blush_

_"You dislike it Soifon?"_

_"... uhhh... ummm... uhh"_

_"HAhahahah! arent you the cutest thing ever" I said as I licked her nose which made her react alot._

_She then backed away from me on the ground,, with a very red face_

_"Y-Yoruichi-sama? WH-WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" _

_"that was just a lick on the nose! dont be so shocked!" I laughed_

_"... H-hai... Yoruichi-sama..." she said as she looked away_

I smiled as I remember those moments and finally decided how to solve the last problem...

The solution was in my heart all along...

[NEXT DAY]

I yawned and when I woke up I saw a kid... a young kid sitting in front of me

"Soi...Fon?" I blinked

"No... it-ts me... Shuuri, Good morning Yoruichi-sama" she bowed

"Oh.. its you Shuuri" I yawned

"Umm.. yes, Soifon-sama told me to give you breakfast" she said with a smile and a small blush in her face

"oh..." I sat up and got the tray with food on it and started eating

"Thank you... Yoruichi-sama" she said

"Hnn? why?"

"Because of you, Soifon-sama has moved me to a seat" she smiled

"Really? what seat?"

"The third, mam"

"Well arent you a lucky one!"

"Its all thanks to you. Yoruichi-sama" she blushed

"Nah! I didnt do anything at all, its your skills that made you a third seat"

I smiled and patted her head

"Y-Yes! ... still , I wish for Soifon-sama to pat me in the head like this"

"Patience, Shuuri... Patience"

She smiled

"You know what... you kinda remind me of Soifon"

She blushed

"I-I do?"

"Yup, you both have this master-attachment thing"

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, thanks for the food, it was delicious."

"Yourwelcome.. if you need me Yoruichi-sama, ill be outside in the training field" she said as she bowed

"Sure thing!"

"Oh! by the way Yoruichi-sama, here is your clothes"

She said as she gave me my clothes and shoes

"thanks!" she bowed again

then she left... I looked out of the window and saw Soifon beside a cherry blossom tree

I smirked and changed to head outside

[Outside]

[Normal POV]

Soifon was staring at the clouds above her,

'So free... those birds...' she said to herself

She suddenly felt a warm presence and noticed that Yoruichi's arms were around Soifon's neck

Soifon immediately blushed

"Yo-Yoruichi-sama!"

"_Morrnnninnnggg, litttllleee bbeeee ~" _Yoruichi smiled

"M-morning" she blushed

"_Good news little bee~~ I broke up with Kisuke! ~"_

"You... You did?" Soifon said with some glee in her voice

"YUP! OH! lets spar! I wanna warm up a bit"

"oh...oh okay, Yoruichi-sama"

Yoruichi smirked

[FEW MINUTES LATER]

"HAH!" Soifon said, trying to kick her in the stomach which Yoruichi easily blocked it

"Hn!" Soifon said attempting to punch her in the face which Yoruichi grabbed

"That punch was weak, little bee!" Yoruichi grinned

"R-Right!"

Somehow Soifon was enjoying the moment that she doesnt want to end the spar yet.

Yoruichi then dodged her next kick

Soifon then tried to punch Yoruichi in the stomach

Yoruichi, knowing what Soifon was doing stepped on Soifon's foot and both fell to the ground

(Soifon on top and Yoruichi in the bottom)

"So-Sorry Yoruichi-sama, I must have slipped" Soifon said, blinking

Yoruichi smirked and wrapped her arms around Soifon's neck

Soifon's eyes widened

"Remember this position?" Yoruichi asked

"No..." she lied

"Aww come on! I know you didnt forget that moment" Yoruichi smiled

"I... Of course I... didnt forget" she said looking away

"Heh, thats good... oh ! guess what Soifon!"

"What-"

Soifon was cut by a kiss from Yoruichi..

What was more suprising was that Soifon then returned the kiss.. and her tongue asking for access in Yoruichi's mouth... Yoruichi gladly accepted and they started to kiss passionately

They broke the kiss.. for air

"I finally found who im interested in..." Yoruichi grinned

"Is that so?" Soifon smirked

~~ FIN ~~

- EXTRA! -

Urahara was spying on a tree with binoculars

"Aww... Soifon won, huh?"

Urahara sighed and slipped from the tree he was sitting on

"GAHHH!"

"OUCH! my head."

Kisuke looked up to see Shuuri looking at him with disgust

"Were you just spying on Soifon-sama?"

"Oh ! Shuuri-chan!"

Shuuri got pissed and stepped on his head to make it sunk to the ground

"**SHUURI** not SHUURI-CHAN, IMBECILE!"

"S-S... SORRY!"

"YOU SHOULD BE!"

[DAYS LATER]

"SEATED OFFICERS! I NEED TO HAVE A MEETING WITH YOU!" Soifon shouted

[MEETING OF SEATED OFFICERS IN THE 2ND SQUAD]

"The 11th ssquad is becoming known.. meaning we are being thrown down to the last place." Soifon explained

"Do you want the 2nd squad to be down... or to be the best squad EVER?" Soifon asked

"Best, Squad ever, MAM!" Shuuri answered

"errr... yeah! what she said" Omaeda replied

"Good answer, Shuuri... Omaeda., show more respect! DISMISSED!"

Omaeda left, and Shuuri was walking towards the exit of the room as well.

"Shuuri"

"Y-YES, Soifon-sama?"

Soifon patted her head

"Good jjob, your making our squad's name proud" Soifon smirked

Shuuri blushed then smiled

"THANK YOU, SOIFON-SAMA!"

"Heh."

Yoruichi came in

"YO SHUURI! YO SOIFON!"

"Good afternoon, Yoruichi-sama"

"Hello, Yoruichi-sama" Soifon said

Yoruichi wrapped her right arm around Soifon's neck and kissed her in the cheek

Soifon jolted "Y-Yoruichi-sama?"

"What? arent we together already?"

"Ofcourse we are... its just that... someone is watching us" she muttered

Yoruichi looked at Shuuri who was blushing

"So?" Yoruichi sighed

"Sigh..."

"Anyways Soifon! Lets go eat and drink milk outside! I wanna have a picnic!"

Yoruichi said, dragging Soifon outside

Shuuri was left alone

"Heh... guess Yoruichi-sama won and I lost..." Shuuri said staring outside the window at the couple eating

'still... Soifon-sama will always be in my heart'

she thought to herself

-FIN-

A/N : Its DONE~~ Please review if it was nice :D thanks...


End file.
